Demons Created From Souls Are All The Same
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: for soul and maka life is turned upside down when shibusen is attacked and almost everyone they know is dead or missing. in their travels to figre out what is happening,they meet up with new people and maye some from their past.lots of pairings, & an OC


I don't own d-gray man or soul eater. Those rights belong to their rightful owners.

Prologue:

Maka and Soul ran for their lives, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz had gotten separated from them during the run from the remains of Death City. They had no idea who was alive or dead, well they knew a great deal of the people they knew were dead. Maka remembered it vividly. Those creatures would forever scar her. She was no longer the naive thirteen old she had been when they had killed Asura. She was now a life aware seventeen year old woman who knew what she had to survive.

She frowned deeply and tightened her waist length dirty blonde ponytail and closed her dark green eyes. Blair was dead, stein was missing, her father was probably dead, her mother died a year after they killed Asura, lord death had stayed behind to fight the creatures that had attacked the DWMA two years ago, she had lost kid and the others the day of the attack, Chrona sacrificed himself to save her from one of those demons, Marie jumped in front of one of them to save stein and got run through with its sharp claws, Justin had been crushed under the rubble when the school began to collapse, harvar and ox had died protecting Kim and Jackie but their efforts were in vain because they all died.

Soul was the only one she knew she had now, and she wasn't going to let him go, if he died, she would die too. She knew she couldn't cry, for if she did she would be showing weakness. Weakness would lead to her breaking down and crying over the ones they lost at the DWMA, which would draw the demons or whatever they were to them. She remembered they day it happened so well that it felt like it had just happened that day.

_~ (flashback) ~ _

_Maka smiled at soul and black star as they walked to class. "So are you two doing anything after school today?" black star asked loudly, he never changed. Maka smiled and shook her head no. "That sucks for you! The awesome black star got a date with patty! We are going to the movies tonight." He said grinning and soul smirked and high fived black star._

"_Nice going man, im glad you finally asked her out. She has liked you for nearly forever. Making a lady wait is so uncool." Soul said with a sharp toothed grin. Maka puffed out her cheeks and looked away. _'You say that now but I have been waiting since we first became partners, uncool my ass.'_ She thought while glaring at nothing._

_Soul blinked and looked at her with a slight frown_. 'Whats up with her?'_ he thought. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shouldered her slightly. She looked up at him and he smiled. "You alright Maka? You spaced out there. "He asked and she smiled. "Of course im alright, why wouldn't I be?" she asked and he shrugged. "I don't know, you just seemed annoyed or something." He said and she smiled and shook her head. "Nah im good. What was that?" she asked, feeling the entire building shake violently._

_Before they knew it patty had run out of the classroom with kid and Liz behind her. Stein ran from the classroom and turned around and hit the creature with his soul wavelength. The school began to crumble around them and they knew they had to get out fast. Justin ran down the hallway and a part of the ceiling collapsed and crushed him. Stein punched the weird creature then he turned just in time to see another one coming for him, it reached for the green glow that emanated from his chest._

_He struck one with his soul wavelength and it disintegrated. He was about to hit the other when Marie jumped in front of him and its claws went through her abdomen. "MARIE!" he yelled and caught her as she fell. "Damn it Marie! Why did you do that?" he asked as blood trickled from between her lips. She smiled and replied, "Because I loved you stein, I would die to see you live." She said and her body went limp in his arms._

_He punched the creature with such force it went flying by Black star and into patty. He grabbed the thing and ripped its head off and zapped the mess out of it. He turned to patty and she screamed as blood trickled down his lips. "BLACKSTAR!" tsubaki and patty screamed. They crowded around him and he smiled at tsubaki and patty. "I love you patty." He said and kissed her with the last of his energy. He fell limp in patty's arms ad she began to cry._

_Maka looked around, tears filling her eyes. Harvar and ox jumped in front of Jackie and Kim, but the creatures impaled them all at once. She began to feel the warm tears streak down her face as she soul and the remainder of her friends ran outside. Stein had gotten out but he had vanished soon after. She saw spirit and lord death fighting the creatures off and she wanted to help them. _

"_You all must leave! Get out of here!" lord death yelled and they began running once more. She ran straight into Chrona and she grabbed his arm and tried to get him to follow but he pushed her down and the creature ripped him in half right before her eyes, but not before he yelled at her to run away._

_As they ran she looked back and saw the school collapse before their eyes, everyone they knew was dead or about to die. Maka screamed and began to sob violently as she ran. "This isn't fair! It was a normal day and now this? Why must we suffer so much?" she sobbed and noticed soul was crying silently as well. Liz was choking down her sobs as kid forced himself to either not cry or not to run back and help his father. Tsubaki was crying while carrying black star on her back, hoping and praying for him to wake up. Patty was screaming into her hands while she mourned over what was happening._

_It wasn't fair, no one deserves this, and it's cruel and heartless. Who ever had arranged for this was going to pay with their life. There was no reason to attack them, they had done nothing wrong. None of them deserved to die._

_~ (end flashback) ~_

"Maka please don't remember what happened that day. I don't want you upset anymore." Soul said and hugged her. She looked at him with emotionless green eyes and he stared back with equally emotionless red eyes. She nodded and they stood up from the back of the cave they had found to stay in for the night, they were about two days away from loew village and they hoped someone was there that they knew.

They grabbed what little clothing they had for travelling and walked out of the cave. It was dark out so none of those creatures should be out maka looked up at the sky and resisted the urge to wish upon the shooting star, she did that when she actually believed happiness existed. Soul looked up at the sky and saw the star. "I know you think wishing is uncool, maka, but I wish we could find someone we know and soon. You are losing hope I life." Soul said and she looked down.

"I know, its just we have been through so much and we watched everyone we knew die, we even lost our best friends. I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to lose you."she said and looked up at him. He nodded and ran his hair. "I watched my own family die before my eyes, maka. I know what you mean. Wes told me not to give up as he died, so I wont give up and I don't want you to either. promise me you wont give up." He said and maka nodded.

"I promise I wont soul, and you can count on me to be there for everything, for you for blackstar, for everyone. I wont give up." She said and he nodded. "so nice to see you two are still alive. Its been a while but I didn't expect any less from you two. We knew you would make it. Now where are Kid, liz, patty, and Tsubaki?" a deep voice asked, the familiar sound of a screw being turned filled their ears.

Maka's eyes went wide and she slowly turned around, as to make sure she wasn't hearing things. It couldn't be, it was impossible they had died back at the school. They couldn't be here now, it was one of those creatures in disguise, she knew it. She wouldn't believe that they were alive and had just now found them.

"stein, spirit, we thought you were dead. And as for kid and the others, blackstar died that day and we don't know where the others are. We lost them while escaping death city…" soul said and maka turned to see them for herself.

"im so glad you are alive, my little girl… I never doubted for a moment that you would be alright." Spirit said and embraced maka. She could no longer hold back her tears. She let them loose, the dam broke and tears spilled down her cheeks and she hugged her father back. "I missed you so much, papa!" she said and she sobbed. Her father looked beaten and broken, but he was still spirit, he was still her father.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him. "if you two are here than that must mean there are other survivors." She said and both of the older men looked down. Tears filled her eyes again. She shook her head violently. "no! no! no! you cant possibly mean that! Lord death would never lose to something so weak! There has to be others!" she sobbed and spirit embraced her tighter, noticing soul grit his teeth as he understood fully.

Stein frowned and turned the screw in his head. He looked from maka to soul and then back to her. He frowned and rubbed his tired eyes. "im sorry maka, soul, but as far as spirit and I know, you two and us are the only survivors of the DWMA. Everyone else has been assumed dead, im sorry." Stein said with an ever deepening frown.


End file.
